<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La sonrisa de Carla by shelovesc0ntrol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207157">La sonrisa de Carla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovesc0ntrol/pseuds/shelovesc0ntrol'>shelovesc0ntrol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carmuel, Despues del final, F/M, Post-Canon, Reencuentro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovesc0ntrol/pseuds/shelovesc0ntrol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado unos meses después de la tercera temporada, sobre las circunstancias en que Samu y Carla vuelven a contactar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana, Samuel García Dominguez / Carla Rosón Caleruega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La sonrisa de Carla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Joder tío, ¿Qué dices? Tienes que venir esta noche” le dijo Guzmán a quien un día fue su peor enemigo y hoy es su mejor amigo. Este último no le estaba prestando atención, pues en ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar.</p><p>“Chicos ya sabéis que no están permitidos los móviles. ¿Quién ha sido?”</p><p>Todos se mantuvieron callados. Afortunadamente, el sonido ya se había detenido, y el tutor lo dejó pasar.</p><p>“Rebe dile algo, que este dice que no va a venir” insistió el rubio, esta vez, buscando que la chica le apoyara.</p><p>“Mira tronqui, no te lo estamos preguntando, de que te vienes, te vienes tío, y la vas a flipar” se unió la morena. Ante esto, Samuel supo que no podría negarse. La chica podía ser muy insistente, y teniendo en cuenta su historia, le resultaba difícil decirle que no a la chica. Vamos, que había ayudado a que su madre fuera a la cárcel y la chica lo había perdonado.</p><p><em>Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.</em> Esta vez, se encontraba preparado, por lo que rechazó la llamada de inmediato, no sin cierto resquemor. ¿Quién podría querer hablar con él con tanta insistencia?</p><p>Más tarde, se sorprendería. Ahora, sin embargo, Samuel intentó concentrarse en su clase de matemáticas. Normalmente obtenía buenas calificaciones, y si había repetido el curso, no era por falta de conocimiento, pero eso no significaba que su último año lo pasaría de fiesta, y sin preocuparse por lo académico. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que lo tenía más difícil que el resto de sus compañeros y amigos, y que, si quería estudiar en alguna universidad prestigiosa, debía hacerlo con una beca y para ello, necesitaba esforzarse.</p><p>La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó, y Samuel se dirigió al baño para poder ver quién lo llamaba. Al llegar allí, notó que la pantalla indicaba un número que no solo no tenía registrado, sino que tampoco era español. ¿quién sería? Ahora no le daba el tiempo de averiguarlo, pues en cinco minutos tendría que entrar a tutoría y ya había aprendido por las malas a no revisar el teléfono en el salón. Decidió dejarlo para más tarde.</p><p>Ya en su casa, mientras esperaba que el microondas sonara, indicándole que su comida ya estaba caliente, revisó su móvil. Tenía más de seis llamadas pérdidas del mismo número, que iniciaba con +1212. Al buscarlo, supo que era el código de Nueva York, lo que no dejó de parecerle extraño. Nadia no sería, pues eran amigos, pero normalmente la chica le mandaba mensajes de WhatsApp cuando quería hablar con él, y si no, le mandaba un beso con Guzmán. Podría ser…</p><p><em>Beeep. </em>El sonido del microondas lo sobresaltó. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que olvidó lo que estaba esperando. Sacó su comida y sin molestarse en servirla en un plato, la puso sobre su mesa de café y comenzó a comer. Estando solo no le interesaba usar la mesa. Su madre y Nano habían decidido quedarse en Marruecos, después de todo, allí eran más felices, y él les apoyaba.</p><p>Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, y esta vez, con un nudo en el estómago, decidió contestar.</p><p>“A ver cabrón, ¿te crees que yo tengo todo el día para estar llamando, a ver si te dignas a contestarme?” La voz que escuchó le sorprendió. Lucrecia Montecinos llamándole a él, eso sí que no se lo habría esperado jamás.</p><p>“Hola Lu, ¿qué pasa?”</p><p>“Que te he llamado todo el día, <em>fuck</em>. Mira Samuel tu y yo no somos amigos, y no sé si algún día lo seremos. Pero lo que tú hiciste por mí, yo no lo olvido. Así que <em>please</em>, óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir”.</p><p>Ante esto, Samuel calló, esperando que siguiera. Se escuchó como Lucrecia inhalaba una bocanada de aire, y luego comenzó a hablar.</p><p>“¿Eres estúpido o qué?” dijo. Samuel suspiró, ya conocía bien a esa morena y sus formas de expresarse, así que no la interrumpió. “Joder, que yo sé que lo que hiciste no fue por mí, y lo agradezco muchísimo, y por ello estoy intentando con esta oportunidad que ustedes me dieron, cambiar las poquísimas cosas que no son tan fabulosas de mí. Pero tú y yo sabemos que, si tú hiciste lo que hiciste, eso fue por Carla.”</p><p>Al escuchar aquel nombre, Samuel sintió una puntada en su estómago. Ya iban varios meses desde que la vio por última vez, y por más que las cosas hayan acabado en buenos términos, aun no lograba olvidarla. Parte de él, creía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Solo escuchar su nombre ya lo había afectado a sobremanera, tanto que no se atrevió siquiera a intentar negar lo que la mexicana le había dicho.</p><p>“Bueno, tú haces eso por ella y después pasan meses y ni un mensaje le mandas, <em>really</em>?, que crees, ¿qué mi amiga es de hielo? Coño contigo, Samuel.” Ante esto, Samuel no pudo evitar responder.</p><p>“¿Qué dices, tía? Ella se fue, ella fue la que quiso irse, yo tampoco puedo estar toda la vida detrás de e…”</p><p>Lucrecia lo interrumpió.</p><p>“Cállate. Te estoy hablando, cabrón, y no tengo mucho tiempo, a diferencia de la tuya, mi vida es muy ocupada. Carla te quiere, eso me lo dijo ella, y no te voy a aguantar que tengas a mi amiga así más tiempo, no soporto ver a los míos sufrir, y bueno, ambos sabemos que no eres muy de mi agrado, pero a ella le importas y necesita que le hables. Yo ya no tengo dinero, pero sigo teniendo muchos contactos, te aseguro que no quieres tener problemas conmigo, cari. A mi amiga nadie la hace sufrir.” Dijo Lu, con su característico acento. Después de tanto tiempo, Samuel sabía que no debía tomar en cuenta los insultos de la mexicana. Que le estuviera llamando para ayudarle con Carla era una señal de que el chico no le era totalmente indiferente después de todo.</p><p>“No lo sé Lu, créeme que yo soy quien menos quiere hacerle daño a tu amiga, pero simplemente no funcionamos, y ya estoy harto de sentirme como la hostia cada vez que ella me dice que no quiere nada conmigo. Tampoco soy tan masoquista, tía.” Le respondió, honestamente.</p><p>“Mira Samuel, sabes que yo no te llamaría si no estuviera segura de que puede funcionar. Piénsatelo, ¿sí? Y dale un beso a Omar de mi parte, ¿quieres? <em>Bye bye</em>” Luego de esto, la chica cortó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta, lo que, de algún modo, lo hizo sonreír.</p><p> </p><p>Samuel le hizo caso. Durante días, no pudo evitar pensarlo todo el tiempo, estando más distraído que de costumbre, lo que inevitablemente fue notado por sus amigos.</p><p>“¿Qué piensas, Samu?” le preguntó Rebe, unos días después de la llamada.</p><p>“Nada.” Le dijo él, inseguro de si podía hablar con la chica sobre la marquesita. Después de todo, ella había sufrido mucho por culpa de él y de sus sentimientos por la rubia. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría engañar a Rebeca, que podría leerlo como a un libro.</p><p>“Vamos ¿qué te piensas que yo soy gilipollas? Tío no engañas ni a Guzmán con esa cara de pringao, y eso que pa’ eso no hace falta mucho” Le dijo la morena.</p><p>“No te pases, guapa, que tampoco es para tanto” le dijo el rubio, aunque sin ofenderse. Luego, mirando a su amigo, agregó: “pero es cierto, colega, no engañas a nadie, así que nos cuentas ya mismo lo que te tiene tan mal, que ni siquiera te has negado a salir de fiesta este sábado”</p><p>“Me ha llamado Lu” decidió contarles. Era lo suficientemente ambiguo para arrepentirse de contarles toda la historia sobre la marcha, y era lo suficientemente cierto para que no creyeran que les estaba mintiendo.</p><p>“Joder, y ¿qué te ha dicho? Ha de ser muy importante para que te llame desde New York, mira que ni a mi me ha llamado, tío” Le dijo Guzmán.</p><p>“Me ha hablado de Carla, y la verdad es que no puedo sacarme lo que dijo de la cabeza” les confesó, mirando a su amiga con culpa. Al no ver ningún gesto de tristeza en la chica, decidió seguir hablando. “Ha dicho que Carla le ha confesado que me quiere, y me ha echado una bronca que te flipas porque yo no la he llamado”</p><p>“Eh tío, y ¿a qué esperas para llamarla?” le dijo Rebeca, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Al ver las caras de sus amigos, no pudo evitar reír. “Chaval, que yo no soy masoquista, y tú tampoco eres para tanto, guapo, no te creas. Lo nuestro ya es pasado, Samu, así que podéis parar de mirarme con cara de lástima, que no la necesito”. Con esto, la chica puso fin a la incomodidad en el ambiente.</p><p>“Bueno, Rebe tiene razón, Samu. Tienes que hablarle a Carla” le dijo Guzmán.</p><p>“No sé que decirle. Esa noche ella intentó hablarme y se veía tan distinta, que por un minuto pensé que se acabaría el drama y las mentiras, y que íbamos a intentarlo en serio ¿sabéis? Y luego de todo, habiéndole demostrado que la quería, ella va y me dice que se irá a estudiar fuera, y ya luego de eso ni un texto me ha enviado. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ya me he aburrido de ser el tolai de siempre, aquí esperando a que la princesa se digne a bajar de su torre un segundo, que luego me mande a la mierda y volver a esperarla” Samuel se desahogó. Sus amigos le miraron en forma seria, Guzmán entendiéndolo, después de todo, Carla había sido novia de quien alguna vez fue su amigo y sabía como podía ser la chica con los tíos. Rebeka, por su parte, tenía culpa en sus ojos.</p><p>“Mira Samu, no te enojes, ¿eh?” dijo esta, a lo que Samuel se preocupó. ¿Qué podría tener que decirle su amiga, respecto a Carla, que pudiera hacerle enojar? Rebeca lo miraba con esos ojos de vulnerabilidad que pocas veces había visto, y que sabía que solo permitía que vieran muy pocos. Se prometió a si mismo que lo que sea que su amiga le dijese, intentaría respirar antes de responderle. Asintió, a lo que la chica continuó hablando: “La noche de la fiesta, antes de que pasara, ella y yo hablamos.” Samuel se sorprendió, pues nunca Rebeca había hablado con Carla, y tampoco creía que ellas podrían haber hablado civilizadamente, con la bronca que le tenía la primera a la segunda. Además, no recordaba ver a las dos chicas juntas. Iba a preguntarle a Rebeka, pero esta prosiguió, y sin saberlo, respondió a su pregunta sin formular.</p><p>“Cuando llegó Polo, y tu te fuiste a por una birra, la marquesita y yo hablamos. Le pedí perdón por lo del eme” la chica hizo una pausa, suspiró, mirando a Samuel avergonzada, y luego continuó. “Y ella me pidió perdón por vosotros, por el daño que nos hicisteis a mí y a Yeray cuando estuvisteis con nosotros, y pensabais el uno en el otro.”</p><p>“No entiendo Rebe, ¿por qué esto me enojaría? Yo te he dicho también que siento mucho el daño que te he hecho, ¿pero a que viene esto ahora?” dijo Samuel, creyendo que la chica había acabado con lo que tenía que decir.</p><p>“Es que eso no es todo, Samu. Ella dijo que te quería, y yo le dije que me preocupaba por ti. Le dije que te tenía en sus manos, y luego… lo siento Samu, de verdad lo dije por protegerte, no quería que eso te causara dolor…” hizo una pausa, intentando retomar las fuerzas para contarle todo a su amigo. “luego le dije que tu sufrirías mucho si a ella le diera por cerrar el puño. No sé si eso cambió su opinión, pero por lo que vi, a la marquesita le pegó fuerte.” Terminó Rebeka, muy arrepentida. Samuel respiró, intentando no desquitarse con la chica. Después de todo, él sabía que ella le quería muchísimo, y que había tenido una buena intención.</p><p>“Gracias por decírmelo, Rebe.” Dijo, sin saber que más agregar. Sus amigos lo miraron, esperando. “Bueno chicos, voy a pensármelo ¿vale?”</p><p>Y lo hizo. Se lo pensó muchísimo, durante varios días, no pudo sacar el asunto de su mente. Pensaba en Carla, en su manipulación, y en los ojos con que lo miraba cuando estaban juntos, alejados del mundo exterior. Pensó muchísimo en qué le gustaría tener con ella, y no sabía como responder a esa pregunta. Decidió que a pesar de todo, de las mentiras, de las traiciones y los secretos, quería intentarlo. Sin embargo, no le habló. No sabía que decirle, como explicarle a la chica de la que estaba enamorado las razones porque no le habló en tanto tiempo, cómo explicarle por qué ahora sí lo hacía. Abrió Instagram y buscó a la chica que no salía de su mente. Vio las fotos nuevas que había posteado desde la última vez que había visto su perfil de la red social. La última era de hace media hora, y lucía ella, con una blusa y un cárdigan que parecían de diseñador. Su cara lucía un maquillaje ligero, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta descuidada, pero que le quedaba preciosa. Lo que más le gustó a Samuel, sin embargo, era su sonrisa. En los tiempos en que estaba encubriendo a Polo, la sonrisa de Carla era triste, y luego, en los tiempos de Yeray, era manipuladora. Era una sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando quería manipularlo. O era cruel, e iba acompañada de palabras que se le clavaban como dagas. Ahora, la sonrisa de Carla le entregaba paz. Se veía contenta, cansada, pero contenta. Y por ello, Samuel decidió responder a esa foto mediante un mensaje privado.</p><p>“Te ves distinta, me ha alegrado el día verte así de feliz” le escribió. Al dar al enviar, casi se arrepiente, por lo que prefirió dejar su móvil en la mesa de café e ir a preparar algo de cenar. Cualquier cosa, menos macarrones. Desde que Carla se fue, no había podido comerlos, le traían demasiados recuerdos. Ahora, con la ansiedad al respecto, a penas podría comer algo, pero sabía que debía alimentarse. No volvió a mirar sus mensajes hasta unas horas más tarde, antes de irse a dormir. Cuando lo hizo, vio que la marquesita había contestado.</p><p>“Gracias. ¿Tú como estás?” decía. Era una pregunta sencilla, por lo que pensó que quizás Lu estaba equivocada, y Carla ya no tenía interés romántico en él, y le había respondido solamente por cortesía. Aún así, le respondió:</p><p>“Aquí, intentando no repetir curso de nuevo. Te he extrañado un montón” Lo envió sin volver a leerlo, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, lo borraría.</p><p>También vio que tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp de Lu, cuyo número ahora tenía guardado entre sus contactos. Al abrirlo, vio que era una nota de voz, y le dio al botón de reproducir: “¿Un mensaje de Instagram Samuel? ¿Es en serio? Joder cabrón, después de meses de no preguntarle ni siquiera que cómo estaba, ¿sólo haces eso?”</p><p>Samuel suspiró. La chica realmente era intensa, pero si se lo decía, quizás Carla le había comentado algo al respecto. Decidió, contra sus instintos, en pedir consejo a la mexicana. Después de todo, nadie conocía a Carla mejor que ella.</p><p>“¿Y que quieres que haga, Lucrecia? No tengo su número de teléfono, no tengo los pavos para viajar a donde está.”</p><p>La respuesta fue un número de teléfono, y un emoticono de guiño. Samuel, luego de dudarlo unos minutos, decidió marcarlo.</p><p>“<em>Hello, who is this?</em>” escuchó la voz de la chica, hablando en inglés. Claro, pensó. Está viviendo en Inglaterra, con un número inglés.</p><p>“Carla” dijo, sin saber que más decir. Escuchó una respiración agitada, y un fuerte ruido, seguido por un <em>¡Mierda!</em> a lo lejos.</p><p>“Samuel. No esperaba que me llamaras.” dijo luego.</p><p>“Ya. Yo tampoco. Pero lo estoy haciendo, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste aquel día. ¿Cómo estás?” dijo Samuel, sin saber de donde sacaba las palabras, pues no podía evitar el nudo que le generaba en el estómago y en la garganta volver a oír esa voz.</p><p>“Me resulta difícil creer lo que dices, si ni siquiera me has escrito hasta hoy.” Se oyó la voz sentida de la rubia.</p><p>“Bueno, tu tampoco me has dicho nada desde ese día. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te busqué por meses, te dije que te quería una y otra vez, y de tu parte solo recibí golpes y rechazos. Y luego tus juegos.” Le respondió, con cierto resentimiento.</p><p>“Sabes por qué lo hice” dijo ella, sonando afectada.</p><p>“No lo sé. Y la verdad, no quiero pelear, ni tampoco te llamé para reprocharte nada. Lo siento.”</p><p>“Está bien. Quizá algún día te lo cuente” dijo ella, con voz suave,</p><p>“Me gustaría mucho. ¿Vas a volver?” respondió él.</p><p>“No lo sé. Me lo he pensado mucho, y aun no le he decidido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”</p><p>“Porque te quiero, y quiero intentarlo. Te lo dije hace un tiempo, si no hay un tu y yo, pues cambiemos eso. Y la vida nos lleva todo el tiempo por caminos distintos.” Dijo Samuel, a pesar de los fuertes nervios que sentía. Al fin y al cabo, si había decidido hablarle, debía intentarlo.</p><p>“Créeme Samu, la única razón por la que me cuestiono volver eres tú. Si no, no volvería ni de coña. Pero no es justo, ¿no lo crees? No es justo para ti ni para mí, y sí que quiero estar contigo, o al menos intentarlo, pero siempre parece que eres la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto.” Dijo ella.</p><p>“¿por qué no vienes en las navidades, y vemos que hacer? Creo recordar que te debo unos macarrones, y esta vez, no serán recalentados”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado, intenté ser fiel a los personajes, tanto en su forma de expresarse como en las decisiones que tomarían, porque me gustó muchísimo la serie y la interpretación de las actrices y actores. Si les gusta, por favor comenten y dejen kudos, que me animan bastante. Estoy trabajando en una segunda parte, a ver si luego la subo, aunque la universidad online me está volviendo loca y tengo poquísimo tiempo. Lo siento si las palabras y acento propio de cada personaje no me resultó del todo bien, no soy española, así que de verdad hice un esfuerzo por adecuarme a la serie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>